This divisional application incorporates by reference the more complete specifications of its ancestral applications which issued as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,614 and 3,924,122.
In the copending, commonly assigned application of Pratt et al, Ser. No. 574,218, filed Aug. 22, 1966 entitled "Visual Display System", there is described a scene projection system particularly suited for use in indoor golf games for selectively displaying any one of a plurality of scenes depicting a perspective view from any one of a plurality of different locations on any one of a plurality of different holes in a golf course.
The Pratt system, in comparison with this system, does not advantageously employ various parts of the projection system in concert with other elements required in an indoor golf game.